Deadly Nightshade
by MelloYellowGirl
Summary: A girl from our world wakes up on a cart on route for the chopping block. See Skyrim through her eyes as she fights to survive while trying to find out how she got here and how she can return home. Pairings to be decided.
1. Survive First, Ask Questions Later

Whispers amplified as my world returned to me. A large jitter of the ground underneath me forced me to be alert. It was the smell that hit me first, that fresh country smell. Pine mixed with animal shit, that smell would knock the senses back into anything. That's when I noticed the cramp in my shoulders. My hands were bound behind my back. My head shot up. Sitting in front of me was a man... probably about thirty years of age, maybe younger, with long fair hair that complemented his blue eyes. He too was clapped in iron and to be honest it didn't seem surprising. He was a larger man with broad shoulders and muscles that strained to keep in his clothes. He certainly looked the definition of threatening.

"Hey you, so you're finally awake? You were the one they caught trying to cross the border. You walked right into that Imperial ambush just like the rest of us and that thief over there, right?"

His friendly attitude surprised me. I felt it rude not to answer but could not seem to accumulate any words at the moment so I just nodded even though I had no idea what he was badgering on about.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along! The Imperials were nice and lazy! If they hadn't been looking for you I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now!"

Wait Stormcloaks?! Skyrim?! Imperials?! I must be dreaming that's it. Wouldn't be the first time I had had a dream about the game.

"You, you there! We shouldn't be here! It's these Stormcloaks that the Imperials want!"

The thief leaned forward as he spoke to me. I simply avoid eye contact.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now thief!" The man spat out at the thief.

Wait... what was his name... 'R' something...Ralof I think...

"Shut up back there!" barked a soldier.

Everyone hushed for a minute before anyone dared speak again and this time they did it quieter so as not drag anymore attention to ourselves.

"What's wrong with him?"

The thief had leaned back against the cart again while nodding his head in the direction of the only man gagged. Before Ralof could tear into him I found the gagged man's name leave my lips as something dawned on me.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and the true High King of Skyrim... we're all going to die... aren't we?"

Ulfric had met my eye but at the end of my sentence he tore his eyes away from mine to look at his hands. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. THIS IS JUST A DREAM! A strong breeze from my right caused me to halt my inner panic attack and curl up slightly.

"I...I'm sorry Lass, but it seems Sovngarde a waits us..."

This is going to be one of these awful dreams were the dragon isn't going to show up and I'm going to wake up just as the axe meets my neck and I'm going to feel it afterwards 'cause this IS all just a dream. My inner panic had set me into another trance that was only broken when I heard the voice of a little boy. His eyes bore into mine. His were a lit with curiosity were as mine were clouded over with insecurity. The longer he looked at me the more a frown tugged at his lips until eventually his father sent him inside as he cast me a sorrow filled look.

"W-What?! N-No! Why are we stopping?!" the thief stuttered.

"This is it. The end of the line..."

The cart came to a halt and an Imperial solider opened the back of the cart. Ulfric and the thief were the first off and I was just about to follow but apparently I wasn't moving fast enough because the solider grabbed my forearm and pulled me to the ground. Ralof quickly jumped off of the cart. He keeled down to my level and hooked his arms over my head before rising to his feet so that he pulled me up with him.

"T-Thanks for that..." I muttered.

He offered me a smile as he unhooked his arms but then his mood seemed to turn sour when the Imperial solider who had knocked me down walked past us and over to the man with the list.

"The Imperials love their damn lists!" Ralof grumbled under his breath just as they called up Ulfric.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric!" He continued but spoke louder this time.

Next Ralof was called up and he followed the direction Ulfric had without a word. The thief however...

"No! I don't want to die!"

It looked like he had gotten further in the game. Here he only got what must have been about ten paces away from me and he was shot with a single arrow in the back of the head.

"Anyone else feel like running?!"

The only female guard generalized her statement but looked directly at me when she spoke. I found myself shaking my head furious from side to side while taking enough steps back to bump into the cart. My actions caught the attention of the man with the list who burrowed his brow at me before looking back down at his list.

"Wait a minute... you there step forward!"

I hesitated but only for a second when I noticed the archer raised his bow slightly.

"Who are you?"

"N-Nightshade..."

The word forced itself past my lips. I furrowed my brow in confusion at my own response. That's not my name... that was my characters name in...

"What will we do Captain? She's not on the..."

"She goes to the block like the rest!"

The bitch cut off the man with the list. He frowned at her but nodded none the less.

"I'm sorry kinsman. At least you will die in your homeland."

Every Nord seemed to take comfort in the idea of dying in their homeland. Why did it matter? They were dead so it's just a body left. I'd rather live thank you very much. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my daze. It was the man with the list who was pushing me in the direction of the other prisoners. A priestess was giving everyone their last rights.

"For the love of Talos shut up and let's get this over with! I haven't got all morning!"

The prisoner that shouted shoved his way by me and kneeled down in front of the chopping block.

"As you wish..." The priestess hissed as she stepped to the side.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperial! Can you say the same?!"

The executioner lifted his axe high into the air. He swung it down. I looked away. A whimper escaped my lips at the sound of his body falling to the ground.

"Don't show them fear Lass, they take joy in it..."

I tensed up but quickly relaxed when I realized it was only Ralof whispering in my ear.

"Next the Nord in the rags!"

Shit she meant me. I started using one of my hands to pinch the other. I wasn't waking up.

"RWAR~!"

"There it is again! What is that?!"

Again? I didn't hear it the first time but I definitely heard it there... wait is that...?

"I said next prisoner!"

Ralof gave me a small nudge forward. I looked between him and Ulfric frantically. Surely they could do something... But instead of finding hope I saw two men that had accepted their fate. Slowly I wandered up to the female guard.

"Any last words?" she asked.

She had grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me over to the block but hadn't pushed me down yet. I turned my head around to face her, sent her the meanest looking glare I could muster and...

"Hhhhhhhhhooooccccc-ptoo!"

I spat right in her face. She let go of me, causing me to fall to me knees, and stumbled back. When she regained her bearing she lifted her hand and struck my check.

"Filthy Nord scum!" She screamed.

It stung like the bitch she is. A piece of her iron gauntlet had imbedded itself in my check. She grabbed me by the hair and forced my head down onto the stone. Just as she let go, a loud screech echoed all around us as it finally appeared.

"What in Oblivion is that?!"

Half the people were stuck to the spot by shock; the other had started running at the sight of it. The executioner seemed to be the only person that hasn't noticed it. He lifted his axe up to... I closed my eyes...

One...

...Two...

...Three...

...Four...

...Five...

... I opened them again to come face to face with a...

"Dragon!" someone called out.

A loud screech followed by a powerful burst of forced knocked me back. Everything was blurry. Everything hurt. I could hear the screams of the people around me but I couldn't see them. Something touched me. The pain doubled as it forced me to my feet and dragged me away from the shouts of terror. I blinked and suddenly found myself on my back. The only thing I could make out was the harsh sound of my own breathing.

"Hey Lassie, you alright? Come on Lass talk to me?!"

"W-Wha... What..?"

Slowly but surely everything around me became clear. Stone walls, no doubt this is the guard tower. Screams and screeches coming from outside. A searing pain in my left shoulder.

"Come on Lass on your feet!"

Again I was hoisted to my feet. I wobbled a bit at first but managed to get my bearings and look Ralof directly in the eye.

"Thanks..."

He offered me a small smile before looking behind me with a more sombre expression. I didn't even get the chance to see what he was looking at before I felt my hands spring free from my binds. A hand pressed itself gently under my left shoulder blade. Immediately my body tensed and flinched forward.

"This is a serious burn."

I cast a look over my shoulder to Ulfric.

"It doesn't matter; we don't have time to deal with it."

I turned to face Ulfric as I spoke and in the end, flinched again.

"She's right. We need to get away from that... is... is that thing really a dragon? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages."

Ralof shook his head, no doubt in disbelief and then pointed upwards.

"Come on we have to move, let's go up though the tower!"

We all raced up the stairs. Halfway up the tower there was another prisoner trying to move rocks. Without thinking I grabbed the back of Ralof's amour and pulled him into me. I bit back a whimper of pain on contact but just as I did the Dragon charged through the wall, killing the other prisoner. The dragon let out a blast, causing everyone to swerve back. Once the dragon flew away from the tower, we waited a brief period to make sure it wasn't coming back around for another visit.

"You need to jump through the roof and keep going! We'll follow when we can!"

I looked at Ralof as if he had grown an extra head but then sighed when I realised he was being serious. With one last look to both men, I took a few steps back and then took a running jump.

'I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to..!'

"Argh! Son of a ...! Ow..."

I landed on the second floor of the house but unfortunately for me I didn't stay there for long. I couldn't stop my body from rolling through the big gaping hole that lead to the first floor of the house. I knew time was playing a big factor in my survival so far. I need to be quick on my feet or I'll likely die, so keeping this in mind, I ignored all the pain that pulsed through my body and staggered out onto the open plain. The imperial solider who had the list earlier on was to the left of me. He was pulling a child away from the dragon and towards me. When he realised who I was he faulted for a split second. His bosses would have had him kill me right there, but he didn't.

"So you're still alive prisoner? Heh, stay close to me if you wanna stay that way!"

He lead us through an ally way behind a set of house. Just as we emerged, the Dragon landed square in front of the opening.

"Get back against the wall!"

I grabbed the child and pushed him in between the wall and my body.

"Come on let's move!"

I offered the child a smile and then nudged him towards the only other person in our group, a village man; he had a better chance or surviving with him than me.

"I said let's move!"

He lead us through more rubble and towards the keep. When the imperial solider came face to face with Ralof, he hesitated while the man and the boy in our company fled into the protective walls of the keep.

"Hadvar, you damn traitor!"

Cried Ralof.

"Out of my way!"

Ralof smirked at Hadvar's response.

"There's no stopping us this time!"

"Fine! I hope you all get taken to Solvanguard! Now come on!"

The last part of Hadvar's seemed to be directed at me.

"No Lass! Follow me!"

Ralof called out to me. I hesitated, but only for a second. Hadvar is the only Imperial that wanted to spare me so natural the safest side for me to choose would be Ralof and the Stormclocks... at least for now.

"I'm sorry..."

I whispered to Hadvar. I don't think he heard me but he seemed to understand me as he closed his eyes and shook his head before turning to go towards the keep. I took off after Ralof. Ralof had already made it into the building; by the time I got to him he was crouched over a dead man's body. He spared me a forced smile, to which I returned.

"Looks like it's just us..."

"I'm sorry about your friend..."

I wasn't sure what to say, and after saying that I felt really stupid, but I felt like I had to say something.

"In times of war... one must be willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good... we all knew what we were signing up for..."

His words reminded me of something.

"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice."

I knew I was quoting from the wrong game, but it seemed appropriate. Ralof offered me a smile as he rose to his feet.

"You might as well take Gunjar's gear... he won't be needing it anymore..."

"But, isn't it a bit disrespectful to..."

I trailed off, not really wanting to say it. My rags were ripped and scorched in multiple places so I needed the gear desperately but if it meant...

"It's ok, here."

Ralof stripped Gunjar of his amour and then helped me put it over my rags. He was careful with my shoulder when putting the chainmail on me, and for that I am very grateful. Gunjar's amour hung off me. It made me feel like a child. What made me feel even more like one was that I needed two hands to hold up a one handed axe. Ralof was trying to muffle his laugh with his hand but he was doing a poor job of it.

"Ok...ok, we need to find a way out of here."

There were three doors in this room. The one we came in, so that was a no go, the one to my left and the other to my right. Both were locked. Ralof started muttering to himself while pacing the room. I kept my face plastered up against the bars. If I remember correctly it's either this door or the one behind me that...

"Lass, hide!"

Ralof pushed himself up against the wall next to the door opposite me. I followed his example on the other side of the door.

"This way we can get the jump on them!"

It just donned on me. I'm going to have to...

"Hey, it's either them or us!"

I was surprised at the forcefulness behind Ralof's words, but then realised he must have noticed my hesitation. He was right though...

"Argh!"

While in my daydream, the Imperial soldiers had made their way into the room and Ralof jumped the man closest to him, leaving me to deal with the bitch captain. I didn't even get the chance to raise my axe before she knocked it out of my hand. I stumbled, fell on my arse and scampered away from the captain.

"Die Nord Scum!"

I raised my hands at the same time that she raised her sword. My arms tingled as a great warm spread through them and...

"Argh!"

The captain lit up in flames. She screamed as her arms flapped helpless from side to side. I scurried over to my axe, grabbed it and let the adrenaline pumping through my veins do the rest.

"Urgh!"

The captain dropped to the floor... with my axe lodged between her eyes.

"Great job Lass you..."

Ralof started to congratulate me as he ripped his axe out of his dead opponent, but stopped when his eyes rested on me. I sat on the ground, shaking like a leaf, with my eyes focused on the charcoaled corpse. A sigh reached my ears.

"You did good Lass, remember that... now come on."

He forced me to my feet and took hold of my hand. He led me down through a basement, into a cellar and then some caves.

"Here, take this and fill it up with whatever you find that's useful, who knows how long these cave run..."

He replaced his hand with a tattered sack. Still I didn't move.

"Lass, we need to get out of here. I know that the first time is... hard, but it's survival Lass, survival of the fittest."

I took a deep breath and nodded. My body is acting like a machine, stiffly moving around the room picking up the needed supplies. Three health potions, two magicka, one stamina, two loaves of bread, a half bottle of wine and a half of a small wheel of cheese. I slipped the bag over my right shoulder and just as I caught up to Ralof, I noticed a rusty short sword and remembered that I don't have a weapon anymore. I snatched it up and we started to make our way though the caves.

"Argh!"

"Just tell us what we want to know Nord Scum!"

"Argh..uh... n-never!"

Ralof placed a finger to his lips, a simple gesture that made me go silent. He pointed with his other hand to the door in front of us. I gulped but nodded with my sword raised. He signalled with his fingers. Three... two... one... go!

"Rawr!"

Ralof charged ahead into the room. I hesitated for a split second before following him in. The room was nothing like the previous storage room. This one has cages lined up against the left wall and a few torture racks on the right. A Nord was strapped into one of the racks but he was left unattended. Ralof's charge had caught the two torturers full attention, leaving me unseen by all. In three light steps I crossed the room and raised my rusty sword.

'Grunt'

I thrust my sword through one of the Imperial's chest. He fell to the ground, with my sword still in him. The last remaining Imperial raised his axe to strike me but Ralof took him down before he could even lay a finger on me. This time, Ralof opted for a smile and nod for praise instead of saying anything. He then rushed over to his brother in arms side to free him as I surveyed the room. A few pieces of gold were scattered along the floor so I collected those up. The trail led to a chest that was unlocked. Inside was a coin purse with five gold pieces in it and some lock picks, hardly enough to be put in a damn chest in the first place. With a quick glance over to Ralof, to see he was still preoccupied with his friend, I turned my attention to the cages. If I was going to be stuck in this hellhole, I was sure Goddamn going to use my knowledge about it to my advantage. Now my lock picking skills are practically none existent, I say practically because I did lock pick my own back door once because I had forgotten my keys and that took me two hours, but these locks are more simple than the locks back home so surely it can't be...

'Snap'

...damn. I tried a second time, but this time I peeked through into the keyhole to see where exactly I'm supposed to stick the pick, instead of just copying the general 'stick it in and twist it' concept the game had. It looks like I'm supposed to stick it here and...

"Lass?!"

Ralof's booming voice made me jump and break the lock pick. With a few muttered profanities I turned to face him with my face sullied.

"We need to leave, now!"

He stressed the last word so I took the hint to abandon my quest of lock picking. I have a funny feeling that not getting that loot is gonna bit me in the arse some day. Ralof stormed off ahead as usual, leaving me and the other Nord trailing behind; me because I am slow and the latter because he's injured. I stole a few glances at him. He looked younger than Ralof but defiantly older than me. His semi-long chestnut hair was laced through with blood, sweat and tears. His vibrant green eyes spoke volumes about him. He has seen too much for someone so young.

"Nightshade."

He jumped slightly and stepped away from me. He then narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. I could see I had caused some confusion so I explain myself.

"My name, Nightshade."

"Aaron."

I offered him a small smile in hope for one in return but did not receive one. To be fair I can't exactly expect one. His body is in tatters after what tortures he has been put through.

"RWAAR!"

Ralof's battle cry cut off our little 'conversation'. Aaron raced forward, despite being injured and unarmed, while I hid out of sight. Aaron is a warrior, a Stormclock, a man that has had practice in the art of the sword. The only art I have practice in involves pencils and paints. Ralof was struggling but managing two Imperial's, leaving the other one for Aaron. I looked in awe as Aaron quickly dealt with him by landing a blow to the gut and then a wee twist of his neck. He looked from the Imperial's body to my face with a scrowl that quickly morphed into something else... something more... urget...

"Duck!"

My body obeyed his command without thinking. Good thing it did, Aaron socked another Imperial right square on the nose. It took me a minute to realise what had happened, which was long enough for Ralof to deal with his set of Imperials. I offered Aaron a smile and a wee nod.

"Thanks..."

His eyes met mine, but otherwise he showed no sign of acknowledgement to me.

"This way, quickly!"

Ralof took a firm grip of my upper arm and dragged me off with him. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough.

'Crack. Crack. Thud. Thud. Bang.'

"AARON!"

I flung myself up against the newly created wall of stone. My hands worked frantically to move the rocks.

"Lass! LASS! You'll only hurt yourself doing that! Aaron's a Stormclock! It will take more than a pile of rubble to stop him. He'll find another way out."

I'm such an idiot! I was so preoccupied with Aaron that I completely forgot about the cave in! He'll probably die in there and I could have saved him! ...No, I can't think like that. He'll get out and... and I'll see him again. I'll make sure of that.

"Y-Yeah..."

Ralof jumped down a bit and then offered his hand to me. Without further delay I took it and we weaved our way through the last part of the caves.

"Wait! Bear!"

I tighten my clasp on Ralof's hand and pulled him back. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice...

"You're right, good eye Lass. Let's see... We can try taking it down with those bows and arrows... or sneak by it. To be honest I don't fancy our chances taking a bear on like this, but I'll let you be the judge of that..."

I have never used a bow in my life so using a bear as my first target practice seems a bit... extreme. Never the less I snatched up the bow and arrows before pushing myself up against the wall of the cave and sliding myself along it. Ralof struggled to hold back a laugh but managed to when the bear stirred at the sound.

"Good choice Lass. We should be far enough away now that... wait is that?! Yes, it's daylight! Come on Lass!"

Ralof raced ahead of me. Frankly after what's happened, I have no energy left what-so-ever. My feet and arms ached and the burns that ran across my shoulder and right down my back stung. I was so close I could practically taste the fresh air... but...

"Lass look at... Lass? Lass!"


	2. Stories and Lessons

"Yo Chica! Chica... Oi!"

A sharp pain to the back of my head brought me out my daze. I was just in cave and now...

"Didn't get much sleep last night did you?"

My eyes wandered from my computer screen to the voice coming from my left. A brown eyed girl was looking over her glasses at me.

"Sam I erm... I guess I didn't. What are we supposed to be doing?"

I waited for a response but when her lips moved no sound came out. I went to ask her what she said again when I released I had been made mute as well. My hands flew to my throat. Suddenly the walls around us started to crumble but Sam didn't seem to notice. The crumbling walls revelled men from both sides running towards each other with swords raised. The sets of amour... they looked like Stormcloaks and Imperials. I tried to scream but I was still mute. Both sets of men were meters from us when...

I fired up straight with a gasp passing my lips. My whole body is trembling, my breath short and shallow. I brought my hands up to wipe the sweat away from my face. I flinched when my hand brushed over my left cheek. There was a large bandage covering it. That must have happened when that Imperial slapped... wait a minute... My eyes shot from side to side. I was in a wooden house. To my left was a window with a chest under it and to my right there was an empty bed, beside the one I was in, as well as what looked like a living room and kitchen area. Everything was made out of wood and fur, it was like medieval times. No. I was in...

"...Skyrim. Ugh, this has to be a dream."

"Hmm? Oh You're up! Gurder, Ralof, she's up!"

A large fair haired man came through the door only to pop his head back outside to shout out to someone. Two more people appear, one of who I recognized.

"R-Ralof? W-What's going on? Where am I?"

Ralof pushed passed the other two people and kneeled down by my bedside.

"You collapsed just before we got out of the cave. I carried you here, to Riverwood, and my Sister here, Gurder patched you up."

At the word 'patched' my eyes wandered down to observe my form. I was littered in bandages.

"Unforuantly your burns were very serious, they will leave scarring..."

It was the woman, Gurder, who spoke. I had to cast my mind back a bit to remember what she was talking about. With everything that was going on at the time, my body had been running on adrenaline so a lot of things were blurry. The burn marks were...

_A hand pressed itself gently under my left shoulder blade. Immediately my body tensed and flinched forward._

_"This is a serious burn."_

My hand flew to my shoulder. I stayed silent for a minute.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days."

It was the other man who spoke.

"Ah, this is Hod, my Husband. He and I run the mill."

"Come to think of it Lass I never got your name..."

My neck snapped around to Ralof. My name... I had used Nightshade but that wasn't my real name. Should I tell the truth or..?

"Nightshade."

Lying seems safer. All three seemed to sense the lie, that or my name choice wasn't the best.

"Is that your given name?"

"Mhm... I don't know. I can't really recall much before waking up on the cart."

If I was going to lie I might as well make it easy for myself. If I have memory loss no one can question me, or if they do I just have to look clueless which I am pretty good at doing. Judging by everyone's sympathetic expressions I was right in my decision.

"We still have a few things to discuss Lass, but you need your rest. We'll talk later."

Ralof rose from my side and went to walk away but I grabbed his arm before he could and stared up at him with pleading eyes. I didn't want to be left alone.

"No! N-No, we can talk now. I-I'm fine..."

Ralof gave his sister a look, who simply sighed in response and left the house with her husband. Ralof left my side briefly to pull over a chair.

"You remember who Ulfric is, you called him the 'true high king'. What do you remember about him? About what's happening in Skyrim?"

Ah shit. It's only been five minutes since I've lied and I've been caught out. So much for being good at it.

"Erm... let's see... the Nords fighting for rule of their land from the Imperials."

"...because..?"

"Erm... they're mad..?"

Ralof full out laughed at my shitty reason.

"You better get comfy Lass, this will be a long story..."

'Cling, Bang.'

I dug my heels into the ground to stop Ralof from distancing himself from me. Without pause I sprinted towards him with my sword raised.

'Cling, Swish, Cling.'

"You are getting good Lass, but not good enough!"

Ralof slammed his shield against my face twice then used his right leg to swipe mine from underneath me.

"Ow, son of a bitch!"

Ralof sheathed his sword and then offered me the same hand. I took it without hesitation.

"Remember Lass that your shield is as much of a defence as an attack; don't rely solely on your sword that leaves your shield wielding side almost complete open."

I swayed on my feet and cradled my bloody noise as I gave a feeble nod. He chuckled while giving me a firm pat on my back.

"That's us done for the day. You might want to get someone to look at that noise!"

"Yeah yeah..."

It had only been five days since I awoke here, in Riverwood. Ralof informed me about the civil war, not that I didn't know already, and said that he would have to report back to Windhelm within the following week. However before he does, he wanted to spend a little time with his family and has offered to train me in one handed combat in his spare time. He said he saw potential in me at Helgen and hopes that by re-training me, in his opinion, the basics I will uses my abilities to help the Stormcloaks in the future. Frankly I wasn't planning on making any rash decisions, simply train and learn to survive till I can figure out how I ended up here and if it is possible to get home. Mind you I also wanted to find Aaron, if he is still alive, and if he is then he would likely make his way to Windhelm like Ralof is, so I could go... but then Riverwood would be left defenceless and a dragon would likely attack before attacking Whiterun as well. It is possible that I am not the Dragonborn, but either way it is the least I owe Gurder and her family. She hasn't asked me yet, or even mentioned it. I wonder how long til...

"Daydreaming again?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the wisp of air that brushed against my neck.

"Damnitt Faendal! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

"Well if you took heed of what I have been teaching you then maybe you would be able to detect me before I make you soil yourself."

The Wood Elf didn't even try to hold back his smug look as he preached to me.

"Yeah yeah..."

Again I was only half paying attention to him. I am currently still trying to stop the blood from flowing like the bloody White River from my noise. Before I could, Faendal shoved a potion bottle passed my lips.

"See this is why I prefer archery, no up close contact."

I muttered a 'thanks' to him and then downed the bottle. It took mere seconds for the effects to kick in. Still hurt like a bitch but at least it stopped the bleeding. Faendal hooked an arm around my shoulders.

"So... ready for your lesson?"

'Groan.'

"Aw come on! Today it will be fun, I swear! I've got a little job to take care of..."

Dusk has reached the forests surrounding Riverwood. The air around me grew colder with each passing minute to the point where I can now see my breath. Stupid Faendal has left me to the wolves. His job was to deliver some fresh venison to Orgnar. Key word being 'was'. That sly elf has left me perched up a tree saying my 'training' is to slay a deer. Lazy bugger just doesn't want to do it himself.

'Crack.'

Eyes widen. Head tilts. Where..? There! I tighten my hold on my bow as I strung through an arrow. The creature grazed on some leaves, completely oblivious to its surroundings... for now. The best would be a shot that would kill it, but with only a couple of days practice I don't think I am capable of it... but... maybe a leg shot could...

'Swoosh. Squeal.'

I was on the ground by the time the arrow struck its leg. With such an injury, the deer couldn't get far. Feelings of sorrow and regret crept up on me. This is only the third time I've struck something and the first I've been left to deal with it alone. I remember coming across an injured animal with my uncle once and he did a quick manoeuvre to snap its neck. I was angry and even cried at little for it, but now I see that, that was a mercy kill and I should do the same for this poor creature. I didn't have the stomach to slit its throat, so I opted for an arrow between its eyes. From such a close distance, there was no way I could miss and no way that the force wouldn't penetrate right the way through.

'Clap, Clap, Clap.'

I spun around while pulling out another arrow, only to stumble and drop it when I saw who was responsible for the clapping.

"Dammintt Faendal! Stop sneaking up on me! And how dare you leave me to do your dirty work! The least you could have done was finish it off!"

He kept a straight face at my rant, which was unusual.

"No."

"No?! What do you mean no?!"

He strolled passed me to get to my kill. He leaned down, pulled out the two arrows and held them out to me.

"I needed to make sure you could take it."

My whole form relaxed at his reasoning as my mind did the calculations to double check it.

"Take it? You mean..."

"You'll be a useless hunter if you don't have the heart to kill anything. The best way to think about it is if you don't kill it, it is likely that some other hunter will and it just means your belly and pockets will remain empty."

Faendal, for all his jokes and banter, was a rather down to earth person when it comes to more practical things. I'm glad he said it because no matter how much I thought it, until I heard it from someone else, I likely wouldn't have been able to do it again.

"Right, so all we need to do now it skin it!"

I looked at Faendal as if he had grown an extra head.

"What?!"

"Orgnrd only wants that main meaty bits, we can feed on the scraps and maybe you could ask Alvor to teach you how to make yourself some decent armour out of the skin."

"That last bit was just mean!"

"So, do you want the honours?"

"No! Get away from me! Damnitt Faendal!"

With the skins dumped under my cot at Gurder's house, a free bottle of mead and half of the reward money, though in my opinion I should have got all of it, I sat in the Inn with Camilla. Camilla was a nice lassie, a bit on the oblivious side, but that made her all the more likable. Sven has been hovering behind her every since she came in and joined me. I was trying to listen to Camilla but he was very distracting and his singing wasn't even that good.

"I don't know what we are going to do!"

I zoned back in at the wrong time.

"What?"

Camilla frowned.

"Haven't you been listening to me? Someone stole from the Trader! They took the golden claw! My brother thinks the thief is heading to Bleek Break Falls, and won't let me go after them! Someone has to! Why not me?"

It donned on me just how important what she was talking about actually is.

"Well... Why not me?"

Camilla looked genuinely surprised at my offer.

"Really? You'd do that for us?!"

I took a moment to ponder over just exactly what I was getting myself into. A cave full of the un-dead, a thief, giant spid... my face paled at the thought, but the Dragonstone was important and if I got the same amount of reward money that I got in the game then... the colour came back to face at the thought of having the freedom to do what I want with money that I had earned honestly.

"Well... I'd need some sort of reward, I mean it would take a day or two to retrieve and I could spend those days doing odd jobs for..."

"No no! I understand! I'll talk to Lucian, I think he was planning on paying a group of mercenaries to do it, but I know he'll feel much better if it's someone we know retrieving it."

I raised an eyebrow at that last statement but didn't question it out aloud. They have only known me five days, I'd hardly say that classification to trust someone with a family heirloom, but then again Skyrim's courting period is almost as short so I guess it shouldn't surprise me.

"I'll leave first thing in the morning."

With Camilla home and a reward of two hundred gold negotiated between Lucian and I, I pondered to Gurder's house. I made sure to be as quiet as possible, with Frodnar likely in bed by now, I did not want to disturb the occupants of the household. I crawled into the make shift cot that Gurder had set up for me for the duration of my stay. I wonder just how long that will be...


	3. Bandits, Spiders, Corpses, Oh My!

Chapter Three: Bandits, Spiders and Corpses, Oh My!

A blanket of orange engulfed Riverwood. Most of its citizens still lay in bed. Only Alvor and I appeared to be up.

"You are a natural Lass! Keep this up and I may need to higher you as my apprentice!"

I smiled up at Alvor from my place at the grindstone. I had gotten up early to prepare for my quest when I noticed Alvor working his forge. Faendal had said I could take the skins to him so I did. We struck a deal. He would show the basic way on how to sharpen and look after my blades as well as use some of the skins to improve my armour, and in turn he could keep the rest of the skins as well has twenty gold pieces from my reward money.

"How's this looking?"

I held up my sword for the older man to examine. He offered me a smile before giving me a firm slap on the back.

"Very good Lass! I'd say you're done with your equipment, but I'll need a little longer to work on your amour."

I felt naked without it on. Without it I was reduced to wearing a casual dress Gurder had insisted a take to wear instead of having my armour on 24/7, but I felt safer with it.

"That's ok. I can come back in a bit. I'll see if I can chop some wood for Faendal before he gets up, after all he did give me the skins."

I placed my sword next to my shield and dagger as I spoke. Alvor offered me a smile and nod while I waved and made my way to the mill. Turns out Faendal was up and already working away. He paused mid-chop then turned to face me.

"Woah, you scrub up nicely!"

"Shut up!"

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I averted my eyes off to the side. I knew he had a thing for Camilla so his flattery was empty but it was still nice to joke about as friends. Still was a little embarrassing though.

"So what you up to today? It is unusual to see you in a dress..."

"Actually Alvor is fixing up my armour for me. I'm going to Bleak Falls Barrow to retrieve an item that was stolen from Camilla and her brother."

His ears noticeable picked up at the mention of Camilla.

"Yourself? Well it was nice knowing you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He did have a point but I would never admit that out loud. I hadn't resolved his argument with Sven over Camilla. I didn't like bringing it up since I hated the fake letter business, but maybe I could use it to my advantage.

"Well... you could always come with me, you know, cover my back and stuff."

"Say what now?"

His eyes followed me as I strolled passed him and took a seat on the stomp he was originally using for his chopping.

"Let's cut to the chase. You and Sven have been fighting over Camilla like a bunch of five year old to over a toy... Uhp! Shut up, it maybe not be the nicest analogy but it's true. Thing is Sven's an ass and you're not, so I give you the opportunity to tag along with me to prove yourself to Camile as a man... and to hopefully keep me alive along enough to attend Camilla's wedding, she did say I could be a bridesmaid."

Camile had spoken to me about the men, though she just expressed her like for both since she has no idea world war 3 is breaking out behind her back. I did vouch for Faendal, but commented that I did not know Sven well enough to talk about him, which is true even if he does have a douchie atmosphere about him. She thanked me for my input then asked if I would be a bridesmaid for her. I found it strange that she trusted me so well so quickly, but I've learned in Skyrim first impressions are how people mainly judge you and mine with Camilla was good.

"Ok."

I jumped to my feet.

"Seriously? Thank Talos! I thought I was gonna have to brave that place all by myself!"

"If you didn't want to go then why did you offer?"

"Camilla's my friend, plus I'm as poor as a chantry mouse."

He shook his head at me before walking off.

"I'll meet you at the edge of the village in an hour!"

He called over his shoulder. My grin didn't fade after he left, or even at the thought of what was to come. I didn't mind facing these dangers as long as I didn't have to do it alone.

The sun had risen fully and the sky held a bright blue, a silent promise for nice weather. Good. The last thing I needed was it to chuck it while I climbed a freaking mountain. Despite this promise, I still opted to wear a long sleeve shirt under the armour Alvor had made. Alvor had done a great job with the leather. It skimmed over my curves like a second skin and allowed me the flexibility that I am sure will save my life later. He said my choice of long shirt was strange but shouldn't affect how the chainmail sits, which is a plus. I'll be warm and protected.

"Late as always."

Faendal called out to me as I approached him and Camilla. Despite his words being negative, his tone was anything but. He had likely enjoyed the extra few minutes alone with Camilla. The man has it bad.

"Sorry, shall we go?"

Faendal nodded to me before offering Camilla a final farewell.

"Good luck! And be careful!"

"Don't worry, we will!"

I wish I felt as confident as I had sounded.

I have had it with this mountain. What promise the sky had held earlier diminished before we were even half way to our destination. The good thing was the snow falling made it harder for those bandits earlier to detect us. I opted for sneaking by them, thinking avoiding conflict as much as possible would be the best plan of action. Faendal had other plans...

"Dammitt Faendal!"

I shouted over the roars of the wind as I blocked an oncoming attack from the bandit bitch. I hadn't killed anyone since my escape from Helga... but the difference is the Imperial solders', as much of a bitch as some of them are, are only doing their job... but these people... these scum, kill people for their belongings, they deserve to die.

"That all you got Imperial Bitc... Urgh!"

A slice across her throat from my sword silenced her invalid taunt. So she thought I was an Imperial? Funny most people call me a Nord... must be my height that made her think...

"Argh!"

I twirled around just in time to see a larger man wielding a great sword charging towards me. I dived out of the way and then charged towards him while he was regaining his bearings. I got a hit landed on one of his arms, making it harder for him to hold his sword, but not a fatal shot. The bandit turned to face me with rage burning through his features. The rage melted into his eyes as a smirk replaced his initial reaction to me. A frown marred my face as we slowly circled each other. He jerked towards me and I raised my shield in response. An arrow through the head stopped him half way. My eyes followed the direction it came from. I had to shield my eyes from the falling snow and squint them slightly to see Faendal atop of the bandit's base. I searched the bodies as quickly as possible, taking whatever valuables they had before heading up to meet Faendal. He was still standing where I had last seen him; his eyes focused out on the path we would have to follow. A body lay at his feet with a large hole on the backs of his head.

"Did you...?"

I trailed off, not really wanting to say what I meant. Faendal shook his head and I groaned while crouching down beside the body. The guy only had a few gold pieces on him, better than nothing I suppose. Next to Faendal sat a chest. I assume that since he didn't touch the bandit he hadn't touched the chest either. I pottered over to it and tried to open it. Locked. I fished a lock pick and leaned down so the lock was level to my face.

"So wanna tell me what that was all about?"

I kept my focus on the lock as I spoke.

"This base is less than two miles from Riverwood..."

Ah. He was scared they would attack the village. There were only three of them but he couldn't have known that, plus there could be more floating about. Well I know there is but I don't think their attention is focused on Riverwood.

"Ok... I get that, but next time gonna not charge in? Things will go more smoothly if we work together."

"Right... sorry."

He didn't sound very sorry but at least he agrees not to do it again.

'Click'

I smiled as I raked through the spoils. A bag of gold, some arrows and a fancy looking bow. I offered the latter to Faendal but he simply scoffed then ruffled my hair.

"My bow is specially made by me. You can keep it."

I didn't argue. I hadn't bothered to take my basic bow that Faendal had originally given me, since archery was my weakest area. Maybe this was fate.

My knowledge of the beginning of the game was very good; having restarted it to play as different species, so I knew there was at least three more bandits up ahead. The weather had cleared up a little which helps for archery but not for cover. However Lady Luck seemed to be smiling down on us today. We made it to the structure undetected.

"I count four."

Faendal whispered while turned to face me. His look told me he expected me to come up with a plan.

"How many have bows?"

"Just the one."

"Can you take him down quietly?"

The Wood Elf smirked as he strung through an arrow.

"Please, remember who you are talking to."

I rolled my eyes while drawing my sword.

"Stay hidden after you've dealt with him and cover me ok?"

He nodded. I readied myself as I saw his eyes narrow.

'Swish. Grunt'

I jumped out from our spot behind the pillar and sprinted towards the closest person with my sword raised. The man did not have the time to defend and was put down with one shot. The other two cornered me against a pillar.

"You'll die for that Nord Bitch!"

The female ran at me first. I used my shield to deflect her attack then smashed her in the face with it. I turned around while bracing myself for the man to attack when he fell on top of me. Faendal came strolling over and stood over the female. She looked at him with angry eyes.

"May the void take you, you filthy Wood El...Urgh!"

I tired to push the large man off me but the guy weighed a tone. Faendal waited for a minute before helping me, laugh as he did.

"Yeah yeah 'ha ha', can we move on now? It's fucking freezing out here."

"What kind of Nord feels the cold?"

"I dunno, maybe I'm only half."

"That would explain a lot..."

Faendal knew of the memory lose I 'suffered' from.

"Maybe..."

I trailed off.

"I'll see what they've got on them, why don't you check out the entrance?"

I nodded at Faendal's game plan and pottered up the stairs to the large worn wooden doors. They were already slightly ajar meaning there is likely more hostels inside.

"Find anything interesting?"

I simply pointed at the door. A sigh escaped his lips as he gestured at it.

"Well... ladies first..."

There were only two in the first chamber. We easily defeated them undetected with our bows. Faendal looted the place as I admired the architect. Much of it was worn away but it was still nice, though the stillness make it a tad creepy.

"The chest is lock if you wanna have a go at it."

Faendal never seemed to pay attention when I picked locks. I wonder if he found it morally wrong.

'Click.'

With the loot secured we ventured forward.

'Swish. Swish. Swish. Grunt.'

"Well I don't envy that guy..."

My Elven friend had a point. Getting punctured by a lot of arrows isn't the way I'd want to go out. With that in mind we entered the room with care. I knew the puzzle here, the answer was above us. Snake, Snake, Whale. Now all I had to do was...

"Try it now."

Was all I said as I wandered over to the small safe area in the room. Faendal glared at me and hesitated but he eventually pulled the leaver.

'Click.'

I offered him a cheeky smile as I strolled through the gate.

"Yeah yeah, you got lucky!"

My steps slowed till they came to halt in front of a door way that was blocked... by a lot of spider webs and that meant...

"What are you waiting for?"

Faendal tore through the web without flinching. I felt my chest tighten as I slowly followed Faendal through. It's just like I remember. The room is dressed from head to toe in white. The crunching sound my feet made against it caused me to flinch with each step.

"Harknir, Bjorn, Soling! Help! That thing is still crawling about!"

Before either of us could him on whom he was calling for...

'Screech'

A high pitched scream erupted from my throat as I leaped back and away from the six foot spider. Faendal drew his bow and seemed to be aiming for its legs in an attempt to cripple it.

"Nightshade!"

His voice rang in my ears, but I still could not move... all I could do was watch as this giant creature charged towards me while bearing its poisonous fangs. A sharp pain shooting through my neck awoke me from my panic with a scream. I felt my body heat up before...

'Squeal'

It stopped mere inches away from me and howled out a high pitched scream. My body kept up the intense flames for another few seconds before I felt my blood running cold.

"Night!"

The floor made a large crunching noise when I met it, but it was nothing compared to the sound of my pulse in my ears. Everything had blurred slightly and the sounds became distorted. I managed to make out a final squeal and then crunching sounds.

"Hey come on! Stay with me! SHIT!"

I felt something warm against my throat, followed by an intense pain. A whimper past my lips as I felt my body weakly struggle against whatever was happening to it. This continued what felt like forever...

"Night?! Come on Nightshade you cannot die here!"

The voice was clearer... and the spots from my vision have started to disappear one by one.

"F-Faendal?"

He helped me sit up while forcing out a weak laugh.

"Thought you were a goner there... the poison from a queen spider is deadly without an antidote, but I think I got all of it out... here we should bandage the wound to help stop infection... and you should drink this..."

I drank the health potion, flinching every time I swallowed. Afterwards Faendal gentle wrapped some bandages around my neck. I'm glad he remembered some because I hadn't.

"Hey! You two! Are you going to help me down or not?!"

My eyes flickered over towards the voice, only to shot down towards my lap at the sight of the giant spider's corpse that blocked the way. Faendal jumped to his feet and then grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet. I wobbled for a second, but quickly gained my bearings and followed him over to the voice while using his body to shield the sight of the creature's corpse.

"H-Hey, if you let me down I can lead you to treasure! You won't believe what these Nords have hidden in here!"

Faendal narrowed his eyes at the man trapped in the web. He must have put two and two together and got four. Despite this he gestured me forward. I pulled out my sword and cut him down. The second his feet touched the ground he shoved me away and then sprinted away on the opposite direction. Faendal was standing directly behind me as if he knew the outcome of me cutting down the thief.

"Come on!"

Faendal sprinted forward with me trailing behind him. The path led to a large crypt. I slowed till I came to a halt in the middle of the room. Despite being in a room full of corpses, some of which I know are going to attack me, I felt slightly more relax that I was away from the previous chamber.

"Argh!"

"By the Divines!"

My attention shot over to Faendal, who lying on the floor with the thief's corpse on top of him. I raced to his side and pulled the thief off of him.

"Not so funny when it's you eh?"

He chooses to ignore my dig and hopped to his feet. I searched the thief's corpse, knowing he had the claw on him.

'Growl'

Two corpse had risen from where they had laid and were now cornering my wood elf companion. I strung through an arrow, taking in a deep breath as I did and then realised both simultaneously.

'Thud'

The arrow struck through the back of its head, sending it crumbling to the ground. While Faendal dealt with the last one, I examined the golden claw. It had the markings on its palm that would lead us to the dragonstone. I quickly glanced through his journal... So that room was called the Hall of Stories...

"You found the claw."

Most people would think that was a question but his tone made it appear more like a statement.

"Yes. His journal says that there's a door in a hall further in that can be only open with this claw... I think we should check it out."

Faendal did not seem to like the idea, but after a few moments nodded none the less.

"Fine but we have to be careful. We may run into more traps like that."

I spared a glance to the metal wrack that had be the death of the thief before letting my eyes settle on Faendal as I rose to my feet.

"Ok."

I could feel the sweat run down me. Every step I took felt like I was lifting lead along with my limbs. My throat is the worst pain I have but I can at least be thankful that it does not appear to have affected my speech. We were almost at the final chamber, which meant an angry corpse lay at rest just waiting to attack us. I asked Faendal if we could rest for a few minutes...

"How did you know how to open the door?"

He stuck an apple in his face as he asked. I graciously took it and hastily took a large bit out of it. When the first bit hit my stomach it made a loud noise, making me realise neither of us had eaten since early hours this morning. I had no idea how long we've been here but it must be at least the afternoon, if not evening time, by now.

"His journal, it said with the golden claw the answer will be in the palm of your hands. So I checked the palm of the claw; after all it is a hand... of sorts."

I took another bit then found the energy to flash him a cheeky smile. He just shook his head while laughing.

With our apples, and a loaf of bread and a bottle of wine, devoured we pushed forward. Faendal kept a few paces in front of me as we weaved our way through the caves. A gust of cool air alerted us that there is an opening near. We quickened our pace only to come face to face with one of those corpses. It dived for us but Faendal simply shoved it over the edge of the bridge that it had come running from. With a quick glance downward to make sure the fall had killed it, we paused to taken in the air.

"Nice to smell pine and crap instead of corpses and crap."

I spoke through deep breaths.

"Well then you're in luck. Looks like it opens up further."

His line demolished my little moment of peace. He seemed to assume I was going to abandoned it anyway to follow him.

"Woah... would you look at that!"

He raced up the step. I trailed behind him.

"Huh, I wonder what these markings mean..."

My whole body tensed. This is it. The moment of truth... I took a step closer to the wall... Then another... And another... till...

"What the...?!"

A bright light and a gust of wind manifested around a certain word on the wall. It grow till it engulfed me, lifting me from my feet. A warmth spread through my body. I heard whispers but nothing I could make out except...

"Fus..."

The winds calmed, placing me back on my feet, but the warmth remained. It made me feel... dizzy? I... I can't describe it.

"What in the nine realms was that?!"

"I...I don't know... I feel strange..."

I felt tired but... my body in didn't hurt quiet as much as it had. I finally let my eyes meet Faendal's only for him to gasp.

"Your eyes!"

"M-My eyes?"

'Bang, Bang, Bang'

That sound from the coffin that laid mere feet away from us cut our conversation short. I raced forward to strike quickly but a unrelenting force through us back against the wall.

"Faendal!"

He did not react to me calling his name so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I jumped in between him and the oncoming corpse.

"Argh!"

I let out a battle cry as I charged forward, using my sword to strike it. It block so I quickly used my shield arm to push it back. It did not stagger but it gave me enough time to get my sword hand free and strike. It punched me in the face causing me to fall backwards. My shield arm flew up to stop the sword bearing down on me. I used all the strength left in my legs to push the sword back as I forced my way to my feet. With a final burst of energy I pushed it back with all my might till it was hanging over the edge.

"Die!"

I screamed as I shoved it over the edge. Unlike my previous foes, this one let out to cry of pain as it felt to its death. With a large sigh I dropped to the ground. I waited a minute to recover my breath and let the adrenaline exit my body.

"Faendal?"

I crawled over to his side. When I placed a hand on his head, he let out a grunt.

"Faendal? Come on, wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open.

"Damn... what was that?!"

A let out a tired laugh.

"Another pissed off dead guy."


End file.
